This invention relates to a device for manufacturing a nozzle utilized in an ink jet printer and its manufacturing method.
Currently, a hole of a nozzle employed in an ink jet device such as a printer has an orifice configuration which gradually tapers, in order to flow liquid ink and discharge it through the hole smoothly. Since such an orifice hole is difficult to manufacture with a conventional drill, so the hole is usually formed by plating or electroforming.
However, since the orifice hole is formed in a plate about 100 .mu.m in thickness, the orifice hole formed by plating or electroforming is difficult to be formed accurately. Further, forming the orifice hole takes several hours, which makes the mass production of the nozzle impossible and adds to the manufacturing cost.